Dragon Slayers new adventure!
by xXBloody DeathXx
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first story so it will probably suck at first. Okay Natsu goes on a mission with his team do defeat a dark guild,however there's more in-stored for them then they think. Nastu gets sent into the DxD world and is stuck there,will he find a way out or will he wanna stay?NatsuxHarem, Op Natsu, smarter Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is xXBloody DeathXx and I'm really excited and also nervous to be uploading my first chapter! However I will strive to become a good writer for you guys! Now then this story will be about Natsu Dragneel falling into a weird type of spell that will take him out of earthland, will he survive this weird new world and find a way out or will he want to stay? Read,follow,review!**

 ***Thinking***

 **"Shouting"**

 **'Normal talking'**

 **Oh plus this will be a harem so give me some suggestions! 4-5 girls**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD.**

Chapter 1: beginning before disaster

"Nastu you're pathetic!" Shouted a very annoying **ice-make** mage with black hair and a strange stripping habit. This man is known as Grey Fullbuster life long rival and one of many thorns in our most favorite **Fire Dragon slayer**.

Yo...you...wanna go...ice...princess... said a man with wild looking salmon like hair (*cough* pink *cough*). This man is named Natsu Dragneel a strong young man that has the ability to kill dragons with his **Dragon slayer magic,** this man also has extreme motion sickness to any and all vehicles.

'Grey-sama'. 'Natsu-san can't help that he has motion sickness'. The young teen now talking is Wendy Marvel a innocent and kind young girl who is also the **sky Dragon slayer** ,who also finds Natsu as a big brother.

'We'll be there in an hour so you'll both have to deal with it until we make it to the station'.said a young woman who was combing her fingers through Natsu's hair. This person is known as **titania** Erza a scarlet haired young woman and also an S-class mage of fairy tail that uses **re-quip** magic,who practically is always wearing her **heart kruz armor.**

*sigh* I wouldn't be her if I didn't need jewels for my apartment* thought a young blonde. This young woman is Lucy Heartfillia a **celestial spirit mage** and a member of team Natsu.

'Oh yeah Erza how much is the reward for this mission?' Asked Lucy. Said red head turned to her and spook 'the reward for this mission is 1 million jewels for taking out a pretty strong dark guild in the area of a couple towns known as **Hell's Rage** ' said Erza never stopping stroking through Natsu's hair.

"1 million!" Shout Lucy making everyone stare at her. 'Yes 1 million, however this is a dark guild we're facing so everyone needs to stay sharp' Erza ordered.

Aye Sir! Everyone said

 **Hey everyone I hope you liked the intro chapter, it's not as long as I'd have liked it to be but I'll do that next chapter. There will be fighting in the next chapter and we'll see what goes from there after the fight (hehehe). Yeah but let me know who you want to be In the harem (no Fairy Tail girls only Highschool DxD girls).Natsu is going to be smarter and will be OP in the story but not so much where his unbeatable. If you enjoyed review,follow,and fav see you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone xXBloody DeathXx here I have a day off today so figured I'd get another chapter or 2 in this series of mine. I'm super excited about this series and I hope future readers will like this series to, so in this chapter I will definitely put in a fighting scene and nastu going through dimensions.**

 **To my first reader and follower Jalis since your the first one to review and follow my story I shall see to it you're request is answered. I promise you Ravel and Xenovia are going to be in the harem they be in the harem in later chapters, and don't worry I wasn't planning on giving him a sacred gear. (Idk if I'm going to unlock E.N.D)**

 **Harem will now be 8-9 girls! (Natsu that lucky bastard)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

 ***thoughts***

 **"Shouting"**

 **'Normal talking'**

 _Chapter 2:Final goodbyes-Updated_

Timeskip

"I'm freeeeeee!" roared Natsu when he got off the train,until he received an all to familiar punch in the head from an all to annoyed Erza making everyone around them sweatdrop. 'Seriously Natsu do you have to be so loud everywhere we go' Erza stated and let out a frustrated *sigh. 'Nice going flame-brain just getting us even more attention we don't need' said Grey while getting off the train with Wendy,Lucy and the two little exceeds.

'We don't have time for this let's go to the mayor's house before we're late said Erza while Wendy and happy were trying to pry a poor unconscious Natsu out of the train station flooring.

All of team Natsu made it to the Town center where the mayor resides,Erza slammed her fist on the door luckily not breaking it, however you could hear a great amount of creaking from the doors hinges a minute later a tall middle aged man opened the door and ended up saying 'who the hell are you'. This was one heck of a welcome the mages thought. 'We are mages from fairy tail that were requested to take out a local dark guild' Erza said the tall stocky man went from a serious face to a very humble and kiss-ass weirdo.'Ah mages from Fairy Tail why didn't you say so earlier please come in' said the big man causing everyone to sweatdrop at his actions. It was a nice place to say the least two floors 4 rooms 2 bathrooms and a huge living room,the living room had a coffee table in the middle with 4 couches surrounding the big coffee table the rest of the room had two desks and a lamp,the room was painted entirely white so it was a big bright room.

'I'll go get the mayor' said the man while everyone sat down in the living room,while in Natsu's case was put down on one of the couches since he was still unconscious.

The mayor walked into the room and saw all the mages and this put a smile on his face,the mayor was of average height and looked to be in his 60's and looked somewhat thin but that of course comes with age.

'Um what's wrong with him?' Asked the mayor while pointing at Natsu and sitting down. 'His just tired of the train. So what is it we need to do?' Erza said while dismissing the question,making everyone except the mayor sweatdrop at her cold statement. 'Well like the request said the local towns have been getting harassed by **Hell's Rage** and the mayor's have agreed to pay 1 million jewels to who ever destroys there guild' said the old man. 'do you know where there guild is' Asked a bored looking Grey while unconsciously trying to strip.

"Grey your clothes!" Shouted Lucy while covering Wendy's eyes.'gahh how did this happen!' then Grey went off to find his clothes. The confused mayor finally spook again,' **Hell's Rage** is about 5 miles north,east deep in the woods' said the man. 'Alright we'll head out right now then'. This was the perfect time for Natsu to wake up 'ugh where am I?' Asked the now awake Dragon slayer, 'at the clients house now we're going we'll explain everything along the way' said Erza.

timeskip

'So this is **Hell's Rage** guild huh' said an impressed Grey, while Lucy and Wendy also thought the guild hall was impressive. **Hell's Rage** guild hall looked about 4 stories tall and about a couple hundred feet long, while this was happening Erza was thinking of a strategy to get in without being caught while Natsu was doing the same thing just never showing it. *knowing Erza she'll want to sneak in,while it would be easy in a big building like this there still must be a lot of people inside* Natsu thought.*best option would be a surprise attack and I bet Erza will come to that conclusion* thought Natsu as he and happy were talking about food.

'Okay everyone were gonna make a surprise attack to confuse them then we'll strike in the middle of the confusion' Erza said Natsu inwardly *sighed* thought so* he said in his mind. 'Now if the information is correct the only real dangerous target is there guild master said to be an SS rated criminal by the name of Chris Alvarez' said Erza 'his known for mass theft and murder, we must tread cautiously' said the scarlet haired mage this caught everyone's attention since SS class criminals are not people to take lightly especially since there's so few.

Up in the air

'Ready Happy?' Nastu asked. 'Aye Sir!' Happy said while letting go of Natsu. While falling Natsu yelled " **CRIMSON LOTUS BRILLIANT FLAME!** " Causing a massive hole in the roof the flames started wildly consuming everything the flames could with Natsu in the center of the flames. That attack alone took a good half of the dark guild's members, during the chaos everyone else decided to join in on the fight.

" **Ice-make hammer** " Grey shouted taking a group of mages out.

" **Sky Dragons roar** " Wendy shouted taking another group out with a good chunk of a wall.

' **Open gate of the lion Leo** ' Lucy said while Leo appeared 'oh you look lovely as always Lucy won't you accept my hand in marriage?' Leo said "nooo just take care of them"Lucy cried while pointing at the dark guild mages. 'As you wish ' Leo said while fighting the dark guild mages.

" **Re-Quip heaven's wheel** " **bullombat**!" Erza shouted as she was surrounded by swords "dance my swords" Erza said as her swords started pinning people down.

5 minutes later all of the dark wizards were unconscious and were laying all over the place,until team Natsu started hearing footsteps from the other side of the guild hall.

'I try and take a nap and this is what happens' said the figure with a rather rough and grumbily voice. "Are you Chris Alveraz?" Erza asked.'Why as a matter of fact I am,I'm honored that the famous **Titania** **queen of the fairies** knows who I am' said Chris 'however now that you all destroyed my guild my only choice now is to kill you all hahahaha' Chris started laughing like a maniac.*this guy is a serious threat I'll have to take care of him myself*. Thought Natsu but right when he thought that's when Chris stopped laughing and all the sudden vanished.

*Oh Shit* Natsu thought as he also vanished. Everything went in Slow motion for everyone except for Natsu and Chris, Chris was mear inches from Erza's head with a glowing red short sword. Right when the sword was about to cut Erza Natsu managed to get there just in time to punch Chris in the face with a flaming fist sending them both outside the ruined guild.

Everyone was shocked at what they just saw,Erza was one second about to be a headless corpse then the next Natsu just matched the speed of someone they could barely even hope to match at there current level.

Outside

'Well that was one heck of a punch' said Chris as he got up from the blow.'you tried killing one of my nakama NOW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY' shouted out Natsu with intense flames wrapping around his entire body. Chris just smirked *the famous **Salamander** FINALLY a true adversary* thought Chris while high amounts of magic pressure came from his body.

" **Fire Dragons Roarrrr** " Natsu shouted with a massive amount of flames escaped his mouth

" **Teleport** " Chris vanished before the flames got to him leaving a chunk of the forest gone.

Teleporting behind Natsu while swinging his sword Chris knew that was instantly a mistake.

Nastu smirked as he ducked the sword then " **FLAME ELBOW** " jabbing his elbow back straight into Chris's ribs making a small cracking sound.

Chris was launched back a couple feet clutching his chest. " **Demon king's slash** " Chris shouted as he swung sideways sending a slash of condensed magic in Natsu's direction

Nasty managed to jump just in time to avoid being cut in half, however the slash was so intense the wind ended up cutting him a couple times across his body.

While in the air natsu shouted " **Fire Dragons wing attack** " seeing the attack coming right at him Chris decided to take the attack head on while raising his short sword above his head ' **Demon king's blessing** ' Chris said in a calm tone while a dark aura surrounded him

Natsu's flames made a direct hit with the dark aura surrounding Chris which ended up making a huge crater easily causing anything within a 20 meter ratios to be incinerated.

Natsu clearly not pleased with the angry look plastered on his face saying 'that swords starting to get really annoying where'd you get it?' Asked a clearly pissed Natsu.

Standing in the middle of the now small clearing was Chris with a large grin spreading from ear to ear. ' I got this sword from a couple of ruins with a bunch of old magic seals on it' Chris said clearly happy with his prized possession.

'This sword is said to have the spirit of a demon called **Nobunaga** one of few of the true demon lords of hell, that was sealed in a sword 548 years ago supposedly to remain undiscovered until now that is hahahaha' said an all to happy Chris.

*A demon lord that was fused in a sword huh* Natsu got serious again making a fighting stance.

'Come at me **Salamander**!' Chris said getting in his own stance.

They both launched at each other " **Fire Dragons iron fist** " slamming his fire encased fist into Chris's gut. Chris quickly grabbed Natsu's arm slashing vertically at natsu's chest causing a huge gash to appear on his chest.

"Can you fly fairy!?"Shouted Chris as he sent his own fist into Natsu's face propelling his body into a large amount of forestry.

"Ahhhhh" shouted out Natsu as he hit a bunch of tree's.

Silence was the only thing Chris could hear as he silently stared at the deep forest where he sent Natsu 'looks like even the great salamander couldn't even beat me' said Chris after a couple minutes of silence went by then Chris was slowly walking away until he heard the sound of crackling, turning back around just in time to see a lightning bolt going straight at him making him scream in pain.

'Pant' 'pant' "I won't go down until I take you down" shouted a furious and beaten up natsu covered with flames infused with lightning.

Before Chris even had a chance to regain his balance Natsu sent his right knee straight into Chris's nose/mouth making blood fly in the air splattering all over the ground once it landed.

Chris was sent up in the air only to be kicked in the side being sent flying a couple hundred feet away,with an enraged Natsu not far behind.

When Chris was slowing down he stabbed his sword in the ground to help him slow down from getting sent any farther, only for Natsu to come on top of him with a descending axe kick to the head making Chris's body collapse forming a 3 meter crater in the earth.

Natsu backed away from the crater only a couple feet away,waiting for any sign of movement until he got the one sight he didn't want to see. Right there was a wobbling swaying silhouette slowly exiting the crater and it was none other then Chris.

'Cough' 'cough' 'I have to admit **Salamander** your one of the toughest opponents I've ever fought said Chris after coughing up some blood.

'However I still have some fight left in in me' said Chris as he got into a better stance.

'Lets finish this' said Natsu in a cold metallic voice. "Lets see which on comes on top **SALAMANDER** " Chris shouted.

" **Fire lightning Dragons**..."

" **Rage of the**..."

" **ROAR** "

" **Sealed Demon King** "

Both massive attacks collided with one another refusing to back down from they other, after a minute that felt like forever both attacks stopped, with Chris on the ground with a destroyed sword and a barely standing Natsu. *Finally it's over* thought Natsu as he saw everyone running towards him.

Right when he started walking towards them something that looks like a black hole came up from right behind him, starting to suck him in he frantically tried running to no avail."Natsu everyone shouted worried for there friend".

'Hehehe no one escapes the **eternal drift** ' good bye **Salamander** ' Chris said before falling into unconscious.

*It looks like I can't escape this black hole even if I could use magic to try and stop it* thought Natsu then his friends grabbed his left arm trying to desperately pull Natsu out of the force trying to take nastu away.

"Everyone try harder" ordered Erza but with no success. 'Erza' Natsu lightly whispered. 'Guys give up it won't stop until it pulls me in' Natsu said trying not to choke on tears. "No we won't give up" everyone said at once still trying to save him with there own tears in there eyes.

'I can't allow you to waste you lives' Natsu said starting to envelope himself in fire making them let go,except a very determined Erza while her metal gauntlets started melting. "Erza let go" Natsu ordered trying to stop her from getting sucked in as well. "No! I won't let go" stated a very teary eyed Erza. Natsu then surprisingly hit Erza making her let go, the last words they heard were 'goodbye' before Natsu got swallowed whole.

The last thing he saw was his friends calling out to him before everything went dark.

 **Holy cow that chapter took forever to write, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll start working on the third chapter later tonight. Thank you everyone for who is reading my story and I hoped you'll keep reading. until the end of this crossover.**

 **Sorry if the fight was kinda lame I'll work on that.**

 **Harem will be:**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Raynare**

 **Serafall**

 **Ravel**

 **Tiamat (maybe)**

 **Xenovia**

 **Grayfia (maybe)**

 **Gabriel (maybe)**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone xXBloody DeathXx here, so yeah I realize the first two chapters sucked pretty bad I'll go back later and improve the second chapter. So later today or tomorrow the second chapter should look a lot better,also for the harem apparently some of you want a poll. So I'll let you guys select the girls in the review's and I'll go by popular vote, however I will be keeping Akeno,Ravel,and Xenovia in the harem no exceptions. Natsu will be as strong as he was in the Grand Magic Games,plus Natsu will be replacing Issei, and I'll definitely try to make this chapter better. Read,Review,Like!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

 **"Shouting"**

 ***thinking***

 **'Normal talking'**

 _Chapter 3: A new world? And I'm a devil?_

Darkness...complete and utter darkness was all around Natsu as he felt like he was drifting in a endless sea of darkness. 'so this is it huh...kinda lame place to be in the afterlife' Natsu said as he continued to drift.*...hmm what's that?* Natsu thought as he saw a light a couple meters away. Natsu started floating to the light until his eyes became heavy turning everything black again.

Changing POV

'Sigh' In a old looking school building right next to a newer and better looking school building there was a beautiful crimson haired girl taking in a couple deep sighs from a marriage plan that's coming up in 2 months. This girl was Rias Gremory the next heir to the Gremory clan, she was wearing her school uniform and was about to leave before she felt a tremendous amount of magical pressure.

Looking out the window Rias saw a boy about her age falling from the sky. *who is that boy? And why do I feel so much magical pressure from a human?* Rias thought this as she quickly opened the window and jumped out revealing her wings, as she quickly made her way to the falling figure.

When she got to him she grabbed his falling figure with a big chunk of air escaping her longs,she then slowly started going back to the club room. She took a look at his face and couldn't help but think this guy was astonishingly handsome, her eyes couldn't help but start looking up and down Natsu's body. The look of his attire only helped his figure look better especially the scarf,and from the look of the blush on her face she liked what she saw a great amount, she got him into the club room and layed him down on one of the two black couches.

*such power is radiating from his body...maybe he's what I need to cancel the marriage!* after thinking a little bit Rias quickly pulled out 8 chess pieces (pawns) and hovered them over natsu. She was surprised when all 8 pieces suddenly turned into mutation pieces. 'How is something like this possible?' She asked herself, she quickly shook her head *it doesn't matter as long as he can bring me freedom*. She then had all 8 pieces enter his body making a bright red glow before the glow resided.

*to think he actually took all 8 especially when there mutation pieces* Rias thought before looking at Natsu again. She went next to him and started stroking his unusual like hair, *well it is pretty late and I don't think he will mind the company* Rias thought with a devilish smile spread across her face. She stripped down to only her panties before snuggling up to Natsu, her last thought before falling to sleep was *his so warm* before sleep overcame her.

Timeskip/changing POV

Natsu slowly started opening his eyes as he slowly steered from his sleep, he took a look around once his eyes adjusted he was in a room with 2 black sofas, a coffee table, a large office desk next to one of the walls a table with 5 chairs, and a door that looked like it went to a shower the room was completely painted crimson in color as well.

*where am I?* Natsu asked while he put his right hand down getting a squishing feeling and a slight moan. Natsu instantly froze from what he just heard, slowly starting to look down he saw a crimson headed woman about his age sleeping right next to him. Natsu was of course confused of what was happening but this just made his mind run wild, *WHO IS SHE!?* Natsu asked himself before he realized where his hand went. He started sweating bullets when he saw his right hand grabbing one of her breast, he quickly removed his hand from her breast and fell off the couch in the process.

*OKAY...okay there must be some reason why something like this happened* Natsu thought out loud, *OKAY one minute I'm in total darkness then there's a light that I head to making me blackout again* Natsu thought trying to clear up this situation. *Nothing else comes to mind after that!* he screamed in his head, *sigh...maybe she can tell me* Natsu thought as she was beginning to stir from the lack of warmth.

Rias slowly got up and stretched revealing everything more clearly to quickly snapped his body to face the other way with some blood coming from his nose after he just saw two greatly formed orbs of flesh. *I'll admit she's pretty hot heck even hotter than Erza but everything is happening so fast...I DONT EVEN KNOW HER!* stated Natsu in his head again.

'Yawn' Rias slowly got off the couch and saw Natsu keep his back to her, when she saw this she couldn't help but wanting to toy with him. She slowly started walking towards Natsu and wrapped her arms around him, making him sweatbullets like there was no tomorrow.

'Wh...what are you doing? And who are you?' Asked Natsu as calmly as he could but was failing miserably do to the fact he could feel her breasts pressing on his back. (During his time in Fairy Tail he was actually attracting a lot of attention from the opposite sex,and in order to keep the woman off his back he acted like an idiot). I'm just trying to get warm. And my name is Rias Gremory' Rias said with a smile.

'Okay why are you naked? And where am I?'said a still very panicked Natsu. Rias got up and got her clothes and started putting them back on. 'I can't really sleep unless I'm naked' said Rias giving Natsu some closure of what happened last night. 'And for where you are you are in Kouh Academy!' said a very bright Rias.

Rias then started asking her own questions, 'so who are you? And where did you come from?' Asked a curious Rias. Natsu turned around after she got dressed 'my name is Natsu Dragneel and I come from Fairy Tail' said Natsu with a lot of pride. *Fairy Tail never heard of it.* Rias thought, 'and what is Fairy Tail?' Asked Rias for more info.

'You kidding me you never heard of the number one mage guild in Fiore?' Asked Natsu. This just baffled Rias she never heard of a place called Fiore so she put 2 and 2 together. 'Um Natsu there's no such place called Fiore' Rias said hoping to not confuse him.

'Then where am I?' Asked a worried Natsu. 'My only conclusion is that you came here from another world' stated Rias as she waited for Natsu's reaction.

'...'

'...'

"WHAT!" Shouted out Natsu as he was taking this new information in.

'If this isn't my world then what do I do?' Asked a very frantic Natsu.

'Calm down we just have to figure this out'said Rias as she was trying to calm him down, 'now since your in this world I might as well explain everything to you' Rias said Thankfully this was a weekend day.

Timeskip

'So let me get this straight I'm in a world called earth and there are these three factions that are split between devils,fallen angels,and angels' Natsu said while trying not to miss anything. Rias just nodded,'okay and I'm in this country called Japan, and humans don't know about magic or the three factions in this world.' Nastu repeated what Rias said getting another nod.

'Okay and the three factions are pretty much enemies however there is a temporary piece at the moment?' Natsu stated once again. Rias nodded again glad that natsu understood everything she explained.

'Okay I have one more question' Natsu said, while Rias nodded. 'Why do I feel different? Then I usually do?' Natsu questioned which made Rias freeze. 'Well Natsu let me reintroduce myself' Rias said as she got up 'I am Rias Gremory,heir to the Gremory clan and I am a devil' Rias stated as she stretched out her with wings. 'So cool!' Natsu said. 'Can I have wings like that to?' He asked all excited. 'Why yes Natsu cause from today onwards you are also a devil' as she pointed at his back.

What Natsu saw was a similar set of wings he was excited but also curious, he was a devil to? He would have to ask how he became one later once he understood this world more, needless to say it was going to be a long week.

 **Bingo! How was that chapter? Cause I thought that chapter was pretty good if you asked me. Looks like I'll need to try and keep it up like this to keep the story good, but yeah I think this chapter went pretty well and like I said I'll go back and fix the second chapter later.**

 **Harem:**

 **Akeno**

 **Ravel**

 **Xenovia**

 **Like I said for the rest of the girls I'll be going with popular votes in the review's so vote for the girls you want to be in the harem. This is xXBloody DeathXx signing off.**


	4. Authors Notes

_**Authors notes**_

 **Hey everyone xXBloody DeathXx here so I will of course post another chapter tomorrow but I just thought I'd post an authors note before chapter 4. So once I'm done with chapter 4 (I'll try to make it 3,000-5,000 words) I'll look at all of the votes for who will be in the harem.**

 **Current harem members:**

 **Akeno**

 **Ravel**

 **Xenovia**

 **Votes so far:**

 **Raynare:2**

 **Serafall:2**

 **Rias:1**

 **Koneko:1 (to my bro personaQeminod1 I really like Koneko so I might add her anyways. Hehehe I got your back man).**

 **Rossweisse:1 (to my other bro Godaimeichigo I stopped after the first season but I looked her up she looks hot so I might add her just for the hell of it).**

 **Tiamat:1**

 **Grayfia:1**

 **So those are the current votes I saw if there are ties for the lesser votes I might just flip a coin, however I'm on the fence of just going with 8 girls or just going with all the girls currently listed. I'll think about it after the fourth chapter is released and see what to do from there, until next time xXBloody DeathXx signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone xXBloody DeathXx here and I just wanted to tell you guys thank you for over 1,400 views,honestly I didn't think many people were going to read this story at the beginning so I'm truly happy that this exceeded my expectations. Now I had a tough decision to make last night on how the harem would go so I just decided to make a massive harem! So everyone wins right? I mean all the girls you people wanted will be in there so that's a plus hahaha...right? Well even if some of you don't like it well to bad that's how this story is gonna go haha haha massive harem's are the life force of us all brethren! Don't you agree!?...no...well what kinda world do you live in?**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

 **"Shouting"**

 ***thinking***

 **'Normal talking'**

 **Oh and if some of you guys didn't know I updated the second chapter if you wanna go back and look at the fight scene.**

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" "Smash!"

'Why would anyone in any world or dimension make such an annoying invention?' Asked a tired and groggy fire dragon slayer. Natsu just woke up on a bright Monday morning (Monday's right? Ughhh there terrible) getting ready for his first day of school at Kuoh Academy, where he will be attending as a 3rd year student.

'Lets just get this day over with...if I'm lucky this won't be anything like Erza's lessons' said a still very tired Natsu making his way over to his closet to get the required boy's uniform.

Once Natsu got done changing he looked at himself in his desk mirror, his attire consisted of a black button up jacket,a white t-shirt under his jacket,black dress pants,white tennis shoes and his signiture scaly scarf securely wrapped around his neck. Slowly making his way downstairs to the kitchen to make himself something to eat, right when he got downstairs he couldn't help but take a look at his new place where he'd be living in for who knows how long.

His house consisted of 4 bedrooms 3 upstairs and 1 downstairs 2 bathrooms 1 on each floor a pretty huge kitchen and an equally large living room, which had two white sofa's a love seat a coffee table in the middle, a fire place with a large plasma T.V hooked to it and two night stands with lamps and a book case full of a selection of books to read.

'I still can't believe Rias got me a place like this' said a very impressed Natsu. 'Still wish I didn't have to go to school' Natsu grumbled.

 **Flashback**

'So Natsu since you don't have a place to stay I'll happily provide you with one' said an all to happy Rias, Natsu was going to try declining her generous offer until she gave a look that promised pain if he did. 'I will also get you transferred into school so your first day of school will start on Monday' again said a very delightful Rias.

'Ugh I have to go to school?' said a not so pleased Natsu, 'yes I will not allow any of my servants not have a proper education' said a now serious Rias.

'I know that you reincarnated me and all but it still doesn't mean I like the idea of going to school or being a servant' retorted Natsu trying to back up his case.(I just decided that they already talked about his reincarnation to becoming a devil)

'oh so was I just supposed to leave you to die?' Countered Rias,'besides like I told you before Natsu we Gremory's treat our servants well and we don't discriminate like other high class devil's' Rias said now trying to reassure him.

'I know it's just weird being a devil now and having to go through all these changes so fast' said a now calmer Natsu.

Rias put a reassuring hand on his left shoulder making him look up,'dont worry Natsu me and my peerage will help you get through this' Rias said never breaking eye contact.

'Speaking of which after your first day of school come back here to the club room so we can properly introduce you to the rest of the peerage' Rias said after she got to her desk.

'Alright I'm always ready to make new friend's' said Natsu giving his signature toothy grin, this action made Rias's heart skip a beat but she didn't show it she just quickly turned around and smiled.

*I can't wait to see what you can do...Natsu* Rias thought as she sat down thinking the possibilities he can bring forth.

 **present time**

Natsu left his house and started walking on his way to school getting a lot of looks from regular citizens to some students also walking on the way to school. Needless to say he knew this was going to be a bothersome day.

While walking he couldn't help but hear what the girls had to say about him.

'Who do you think the hotty is?' One of the girls silently whispered but not quiet enough.

'Don't know but his wearing the schools uniform maybe his a new transfer student' said the girl right next to her.

'his hair is pink!' Squealed another girl.

'That scarf and uniform really compliment his body' said another girl.

'His so hot' a couple girls said as they we're huddled up together talking about him.

'his at least on Kiba-san's level if not more' said another girl while she blushed.

This caused Natsu to smirk he always new he had good looks but he never thought of them much until now. However this didn't last long as he soon started hearing the snide remarks coming from the boys with the same uniforms as him.

'oh great you hear that guys we got another Kiba on our hands' said a rather muscular student.

'Just what we need another bishonen in the school' said another rude boy a couple meters behind him.

'Now how are we going to have any chance of grabbing the girls attentions' said a rather nerdy looking boy.

'Pink bastard!' Said a bunch of boys at the same time.

This caused a lot of mixed emotions to swell up in Natsu on one side he was getting nothing but compliments and approvals from all the female populace,while on the other side he was getting nothing but hateful remarks and snide comments from the male populace.

These comments happened for another 5 minutes until he got to the school gate, he took a deep sigh before he walked in through the schools main gate's once he did everything was just a bomb shell going off.

Girl's were everywhere and when he walked in it felt like he would die from all there gazes alone, it didn't help that the guy's were radiating a killing intent however he just ignored this and let the intense atmosphere that could even bring WW3 to shame pass.

Once he got to the front office he got more than he inspected, while getting his schedule the receptionist which looked to be in her mid 20's also slipped her phone number into his schedule. These actions baffled Natsu so he just decided to get out of there as fast as he can.

While trying to find his class 1-A he accidentally ran into someone making him look and see if they were okay. 'I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going' Natsu said apologetically while extending his hand to help them up.

'ara ara that's okay I should have seen you coming' said the person he knocked down while grabbing his hand and standing up.

This person has black silky hair a buxom like figure just like Rias's if not a little bigger had violet/purple eyes and was only a couple inches shorter than himself (Natsu's 6 feet and 5 inches, Akeno will be 6 feet and 3 inches).

'ara ara are you the new transfer student I've heard about? I've never seen you before' said a smiling Akeno. 'Ah yes I was just trying to find my classroom' Natsu said while giving her his schedule. 'Oh it looks like we're in the same classroom I'll take you there' Akeno said while giving Natsu back his schedule while still smiling.

'Thank you miss...uh'

'Akeno...Akeno Himejima' Akeno said 'And you would be?' Asked Akeno

'My name's Natsu Dragneel' Natsu said as he gave his own smile.

'ara ara well Natsu-kun we should get to class wouldn't want you being late on your first day Akeno said while grabbing his hand leading him to there class.

*he has a lot of power I wonder if this is the new person Rias was talking about* Akeno thought in her mind while glancing at Natsu. *well if he is Rias certainly picked a good looking one this time* Akeno thought as her mind started going to other places.

*she reminds me of Mira never losing her smile and helping people to the best of her abilities* Natsu thought as he remembered the people of fairy tail making him miss them all the more.

 **Timeskip**

Akeno and Natsu made it to there classroom just in time before the bell ringed. 'Well Natsu-kun good luck in your classes'Akeno said as she walked into the classroom taking her seat to Rias.

*she smelled just like Rias so she is also a devil yet she also smelled like something different...maybe she's one of the people Rias wanted me to meet* thought Natsu as he waited to be called in.

'Alright class we have a new transfer student today so great them nicely' said the teacher who appeared to be in her early 30's. 'You can come in now' said the teacher as Natsu started walking in.

Nastu made his way to the front of the classroom and took a slight bow. 'Hello my name is Natsu Dragneel' said as he wrote down his name on the black board. 'Natsu turned around and bowed again 'please take care of me' Natsu finished as he started hearing the whispering going around the room.

'Thank you Natsu...Now does anyone have anything they would like to ask Natsu?' When the teacher said this almost immediately all of the girl's hands shot up.'i'm sure you can ask Natsu those kinds of questions after class ladies' said the teacher while the girl's put there hands down.

'Now then Natsu you can take the back window seat next to Gremory and Himejima' said the teacher earning some growls from the guys and some cries from the just made his way to his seat right behind Akeno and right next to Rias.

'Hey Rias, hey Akeno'Natsu said as he sat down next to the two female devils and his new classmates.

'ara Natsu-kun is so bold saying our names without honor-rifics' stated Akeno while Rias just nodded.

'Natsu I know your still learning about this world but in Japan unless you know the person really well then you use honor-rifics at the end of there names' whispered Rias giving Natsu some advice while making sure Akeno didn't hear the him being from a different dimension.

'Ahh sorry didn't know I'll try keep that in mind' Natsu whispered back.'well if you don't mind I'm gonna take a nap' those were the last words Natsu said before he fell asleep on his desk getting a giggle from Akeno and a sigh from Rias.

'Rias is this the new peerage member you were talking about?' Asked a delighted Akeno, while Rias just nodded her head. 'Yes his the new member I was talking about' Rias said while looking back at Natsu.

'ara ara I have a feeling there's gonna be a lot of interesting events in the future' Akeno said while also looking at Natsu.

 **timeskip**

*yawn* Natsu ended up sleeping threw out all of his classes which earned him a lot of giggles from the girl's and even more hatred from the guys of his already growing popularity.

Now Natsu was on his way to the old school building until he heard a couple whispers and muffled giggles. Out of curiosity Natsu went towards the noise and what he found just made him sweat drop, what he saw was a bald second year student and a glasses wearing second year student peeking into a hole in the wall. By Natsu's estimation they were peeking and he really didn't want to be dragged into it, however the idea of these two peeking on unsuspecting girls just made him wanna break the two.

So Natsu quiet snuck up on them then cracked his knuckles making the two freeze in there spots. 'So what are we gonna do about this?' Natsu said while cracking his knuckles again.

The duo turned around and saw Natsu and when they did he didn't get the reaction he thought he would. "Your that Damn new transfer student!" Shouted out the two while standing up.

'Because of you we have even less chances to get the girls to see us' said the bald looking one, while the other one nodded.

'You might be able to take their attention away but you won't take our peeking away from us!' said the glasses wearing one.

'If you think you can stop us go ahead and try!' They both challenged Natsu thinking they had the upper hand.

'Alright I haven't fought during this whole weekend I'M ALL FIRED UP!' Natsu roared as he approached the duo, they're confidants slowly faded as they saw the evil looking smile on Natsu's face. Needless to say they got the beating of there lives and screamed like little girls in the process.

'Whats all that noise?' One of the girls asked.

'I don't know it sounds like it's coming from outside' said another girl

'Lets go check it out' another girl said.

All of the girls from the kendo club came outside to checkout what all the noise was about lead by the leaders of the kendo club Murayama and Katase,the group of girls soon found the area to the cause of all the noise.

What they saw was a standing Natsu with a unconscious perverted duo on the ground with a good amount of bruises and blood coming from their noses.

'What happened here?' Asked Murayama the shorter of the two girls.

'Oh I found these two peeking so I decided to take care of them' Natsu said nonchalantly like it wasn't a big deal.

When the girls heard this there killing intent rose astronomically while the girls surrounded the two to prevent them from escaping.

Unfortunately the unlucky two had to wake up just in time to see themselves getting another beating off there lives that even made Natsu cringe at what the girl's did.

'Thank you Natsu senpai' said Murayama and Katase while the rest of the kendo club bowed at Natsu.

'Oh it was nothing at all' Natsu said while getting nervous at this situation.

'Sugoi his only been here for a day and his like a knight in shining armor' said a couple of the girls talking about his good deeds.

'So who are those two anyways?' Asked Natsu pointing at the two people on the ground in a pool of there own blood.

'Matsuda and Motohama the perverted duo of the school' snarled Katase as she said the boys names.

'Well I'm glad I could be of help but I really gotta go' Natsu said as he waved goodbye to the girls and ran to the old school building. 'Rias is going to be mad that I'm late' said a worried Natsu.

 **old school building**

'What's taking him so long?' Asked a furious Rias as she was sitting in her office chair behind her desk waiting with her peerage for there new comrade while Akeno was serving tea.

'ara ara Rias it's only been a couple of minutes I'm sure he'll show up soon' said an amused Akeno.

'Bouhou you meet this person so what's he like?' The person that said this is Yuuto Kiba a second year student and a knight of Rias's peerage he has blonde hair and has a mole under his left eye his considered as the Prince of Kouh Academy and a bishounen.

'Well his pretty strong from what I've felt from him he might be on par with high class devil's or even stronger but I can't get an exact read on him, and besides that his kind of a free spirit that's really all I can say about him' Rias said then started drinking some tea.

'Strong?' the person who said this is a first year named Koneko Toujou (just saying but girls with red hair,silver hair, or white hair I like, and when they have a personality like Koneko I just absolutely fall for them including Date a lives Tobichi/Origami just saying.) She is a pretty petite girl with white hair and known as the schools mascot, she is also Rias's rook,She was currently sitting at the table against the wall eating some cookies.

While they were talking they suddenly stopped when they heard footsteps coming from the hall, as the steps got closer Kiba, and Koneko waited anxiously while Rias and Akeno already knew who it was.

Finally the door opened showing Natsu coming in. 'Sorry I'm late Rias' said Natsu as he sat down on one of the black furnished coaches while Akeno served him some tea.

'why were you late?' Interrogated Rias as her new pawn and only pawn was drinking some tea.

'I was on my way until I spotted some boys peeping in the girls changing room so I thought I'd teach them a lesson and this tea is great Akeno' said a relieved Natsu.

'Origato' said a pleased Akeno from the comment.

After hearing the story Natsu just told Koneko got up from her seat with her cookies and sat right next to Natsu offering him to take some, this surprised everyone except for Natsu who was oblivious to this strange action of hers.

'Ah thank you' Natsu said kindly taking some of the cookies that Koneko offered not minding the company.

*hmm she smells different than Rias as well do all devil's smell differently?* Natsu thought as he took a bite from one of the cookies.

'Well as long as your here Natsu' said Rias as she got up. 'Now I'd like to introduce you to my peerage.

'The guy next to the wall is Yuuto Kiba and the girl sitting right next to you is Koneko Toujou, and of course you already meet me and Akeno' said Rias as she introduced the other two people of her peerage.

'Hello my name is Natsu Dragneel I hope we get along' Natsu said as he stood up and bowed to the two new people.

'I hope you also look after us senpai' said Kiba as he also bowed and shook hands with Natsu. 'No problem I always help my friends and nakami when their in need' stated Natsu while giving his signature grin, this just brought a bigger smile to Kiba's face while also bringing smiles to the others as well even Koneko had a slight smile.

Natsu sat down next to Koneko again and let Rias continue to talk.

'Well with all the introductions out of the way...Natsu I would officially like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club!' Rias said which again brought a bright smile to everyone's face's.

'I'm glad to be here' Natsu said while smiling. *I miss everyone a lot but I'm glad I meet everyone here as well* Natsu thought as he continued talking with his new friend's. There is one thing for certain things were going to get a lot more interesting.

 **Yeah another chapter down! Sorry if this chapter was slow however I figured there would have to be a chapter where he gets settled in to this new world, so I thought might as well do it this chapter. So yes this story will be a huge harem and thank you everyone again for all of the views this will inspire me to keep getting better at writing stories for you guys. One last thing before I go someone mentioned that they would like Mavis in this story cause she is rarely used in pairings besides Zeref so I will consider it. Let me know what you guys think this is xXBloody DeathXx signing off.**


	6. Authors Notes part 2

**Hey everyone xXBloody DeathXx here now with that out of the way "cough" "cough"...ENOUGH! Holy cow guys I wasn't planning on having another authors note so soon but some of you didn't really give me much of a choice. Now what I'm trying to say here is you guys can stop voting for the girl's that are going to be in the harem, I said it last chapter but apparently some people didn't get the message so I have to repeat my self. Don't worry guys I'm planning on putting all the girls you guys requested in the harem it's just gonna take some time, I mean like I said I'm a new writer so this will take some time getting used to. Not only that but I didn't realize just how many girls were in the Highschool DxD series their actually was, so needless to say this is going to be a long series so no need to worry about missing anyone or anything that will happen throughout the series. So with all that out of my system I would also like to thank you all for all of the support of this series, we are now over 2,000 views which is really awesome. I might skip some of the story arc's but doesn't mean that any of the harem will be left out of the story, so after the Phoenix arc I'm going to go back and review the whole Highschool DxD series and make sure I get it right. Someone asked if Natsu will have a sacred gear no he will not,I mean I really don't think Natsu needs even more stuff to make him more powerful his already a badass as it is. Now then my last piece of information is I will be uploading the next chapter by sometime tonight or tomorrow, and the "daily uploads" will probably get to be every two days or three considering that I have school on weekdays but I will do my best to update regularly. So thanks again for all of the support and this is xXBloody DeathXx signing off.(P.S I might add Mavis to my series I don't know yet I'll think about it.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody xXBloody DeathXx here and real quick I would just like to make a shout out to oTipsyz and all of my supporters so far. I just wanna say you guys are the reason why I strive to become a good author so I can make you guy proud and enjoy my stories in the future, so just wanted to let you guys know I'm glad I have such great support from you all. Now the harem will be Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Tiamat,Grayfia,Ravel,Xenovia,Irina,Raynare,Rossweise,Yasaka,Kunio,Gabriel,Ophis,Kuruko,Asia,and Mavis just saying guys but that's a whole peerage right there so this will definitely be a long series to manage to get all of them in. However like I said I will strive to become a good writer for you guys :).**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

 **"Normal talking" (someone said it would be easier to tell when people are talking so)**

 ***Thinking***

 **'Spells will be bold'**

 **Chapter 5:A stray devil elimination. And I have a girlfriend?**

It has been a week since Natsu has been enrolled into Kuoh Academy and he has earned a lot of popularity in this one week alone. After the incident with the perverted duo on his first day his good deeds quickly spread about the school earning him one of his three nicknames in the school, his first nickname is the **protector of woman** as he always helps any of the girls in need when they need it especially against a certain duo. The second nickname he received was the **King of Kuoh** this being because his a third year whole will graduate this year and the title of Prince was already taken by a certain Kiba Yuuto. The last one he received from the boys side which was the least popular of the three which is **the pink bastard** of course this was the least popular considering that only 15% of the school is boys while the other 85% of the school are girls. Of course Natsu didn't much care however when he heard that when the girls heard of his third nickname and hunted down the culprits of the nickname being spread he heard the people got the beating of their lives and who better then the perverted duo themselves.

Natsu made it into the club room and sat down on one of the nice comfy sofas in the room. Currently the only other people in the room were Koneko and Kiba as they were waiting for Rias and Akeno to arrive.

After seeing Natsu sit down Koneko quickly moved to sit next to him,after his first day she frequently did this action why she did this he didn't know but he quite liked her company nonetheless.

"So Natsu-senpai how was your first week of school?" Asked a smiling Kiba sitting on the opposite sofa.

"It was alright I'm getting a lot of friends and my grades are really good just it's boring to sit through all those classes" Natsu said as he groaned.

"Hahaha you'll get used to it senpai" said a reassuring Kiba while Koneko gave him a cookie to help him relieve some tension.

The three suddenly heard the door open as Rias and Akeno stepped into the room. "Everyone we just got a call from the arch duke that there is a stray devil in the area that has been feeding off of humans so we are being sent to go exterminate it" said a rather serious Rias as everyone nodded and got up to follow her.

 **timeskip**

They walked to the location of the supposed attacks and what they saw was just an old abandoned warehouse however what they smelled from what was coming from inside was another story entirely. The group started going inside and what Natsu could tell from the scene and the repulsive smell was that this place was like a war zone with blood splattered everywhere and body parts strewn about the place, if it wasn't for the fact that Natsu has seen these kinds of scenes in dark guild's and destroyed villages before he probably would have thrown up at such a repulsive scenery.

"I'm surprised your dealing with this sight so well Natsu" Rias said while watching Natsu to see what his reaction would be. To her surprise she didn't expect Natsu to be this calm and just assumed he never saw anything as gruesome as what was here in front of them.

"I've seen worse" was Natsu's only reply as he focused at the task at hand. From what he understood about the situation they were ordered to slay a devil that went rogue and has been on a killing frenzy as of late, this just made Natsu's blood boil he never liked it when he saw or heard about innocent people getting hurt and which only made him want to finish this all the faster.

" **step" "step"** **"step"** the whole group heard a bunch of load steps as whatever was the cause of it approach them with each step which only got louder until the steps finally stopped.

"I smell something soar yet I also smell something sweet" said a new female voice which made everyone's attention turn to the new person in the room.

She was at least 4 meters off the ground and her lower body was hidden in the darkness behind her the part that they could see was her whole upper body naked for the whole group to see.

She then pointed her finger at Natsu "your the one that smells sweet I'll saver eating every bite of you" she said as she scanned the rest of them not taking to much interest in the others.

"Stray Devil Vaizor by order of the Arch Duke, you are to be eliminated" Rias stated as Vaizor just simply laughed at the statement as Vaizor walked out showing the rest of her body.

The lower part of her body was like that of a lions with four legs with sharp claws, and was that a snake tail!?

Natsu looked at the sight indifferent of course he after seeing so many strange creatures in Earthland this sight was really no surprise to him.

"Alright I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu said as he was about to jump at Vaizor until Rias grabbed him by his jacket collar making him fall down on the ground.

"What was that for!?" Natsu said as he looked back at Rias, he hadn't had a good fight in a whole week and wanted to bash something in besides a few weak pervs.

"Natsu I know that your excited but I think it's time you learned about the evil piece system and traits of the evil pieces give to there specific roles plus I want you to get a better understanding of your comrades that you'll be fighting alongside with." Rias explained to Natsu.

"Fine" grumbled out Natsu as he crossed his arms and legs while making a pouting face in the process like a little kid in time out.

"Now then you damn devil's let me eat you!" Shouted Vaizor as she started rushing at the group.

"Yuuto" Rias said while Kiba said "Hai Buchou" Kiba then moved at a incredibly fast speed suddenly jumping up and cutting off Vaizor's arms clean off with a sword, letting a loud scram escape from Vaizor. "Kiba's piece is a knight,his trait is speed. His main area of skill is as a swordman" Rias said as Kiba retreated back to the others while Koneko started walking up.

"Koneko's piece is a rook, rooms have a huge abundance of strength and defense. Koneko can deal huge hits and can take huge hits there pretty much the tanks of the group." Rias said as Koneko finally stopped moving, Vaizor then lifted up one of her front legs and was gonna stomp on Koneko. This worried Natsu greatly he quite liked his silent companion and didn't want to see her getting hurt, that is until he saw what happened next.

Vaizor just sent her foot down hoping to finish Koneko off until Koneko lifted up her right arm up and stopped the big foot from stomping her into the ground. Once she stopped the giant paw she quickly balled up her left fist and punched Vaizor right in the center of the lion-like body. "Fly" was the only word Koneko said before Vaizor went all the way to the roof then crash landed with a big "THUD".

"Akeno if you would" Rias said while watching the sight of the stray devil trying to stand but failing miserably.

"My pleasure buchou" Akeno said while licking her lips while walking towards the horribly beaten up Vaizor,while walking she looked back at Natsu and got an idea in her head, while continuing to walk she started swaying her hips from side to side more seductively trying to get Natsu's attention. She did exactly that however this caused two tick marks to appear on Rias's head and Koneko's head as they both covered Natsu's eyes as Kiba just looked away *oh senpai your in for it now* Kiba thought as he continued looking away.

*mhm* "Akeno's piece is queen she has all the traits of bishop,knight,and rook the only traits the queen doesn't have is of the king and pawn,with the king being just slightly stronger then the queen and the pawn that can promote to any other piece as long as the king allows it.

Akeno made it to her intended target and started having lightning charge around her."ara ara you lasted pretty well now it's my turn" Akeno said as she started electrocuting Vaizor and getting turned on by the screams of torture coming from her victim making her rub her thighs against each other.

"She's also the biggest sadist" Rias added in just shaking her head as Natsu was dumbfounded *she no longer reminds me of Mira...wait was Mira like that?* Natsu began to ponder.

"Ara ara to thing you survived all that" Akeno said as she had a mischievous glint in her eyes but never got do what she wanted as Rias interrupted taking it upon herself to eliminate the stray devil.

"Any last words?" Asked Rias while charging a black sphere in her hand.

"Ki...kill me"was all Vaizor said.

"Gladly" Rias said before obliterating Vaizor out of existence.

"Good work everyone" Rias says as they all began to leave the warehouse with Rias finally asking the question that's bugged all of them this past week.

"Hey Natsu you now know what all of we can do so why don't you tell us what you can do" Rias suggested as they all continued to walk but peeking everyone curiosity.

"My magic is Dragon slayer magic where I have magic able to slay even dragons" Natsu said as if it was no big deal. This shocked everyone around him as they instantly froze where they stood making Natsu look back at them in confusion,"what?" Natsu said still confused.

"Natsu dragons are said to be even stronger than gods" Rias said still shocked at this revelation.

"Well it's true I use fire dragons slayer magic which means I can create,eat,and be perfectly fine against any fire based attacks" said Natsu as if it still wasn't a big deal.

*Maybe when the time comes he really will be able to help me* thought Rias as a smile spread across her face,after that everyone started walking in there separate directions heading to there respective houses.

While walking Natsu caught a scent that was somewhat new to him but at the same time wasn't also hearing footsteps in the distance,*It smells like that other half of Akeno Natsu thought as he turned around to see a girl probably a year younger than him.

"He-hello" the new person said,she had black hair that went to her mid-back and had a school uniform on which looked like it belonged to a different school.

"Hello...who are you?" Natsu asked while giving her a big smile.

"Oh my name is Yumma and" she started stuttering and mumbling under her breath.

Natsu just raised an eyebrow at this and waited for her to finish what she was gonna say.

"And ever sense I saw you I've liked you so please be my boyfriend!" She practically shouted out as she waited for an answer with a patch of pink spread across her face.

Natsu was taken back by this I mean he was getting asked out a lot at school and always politely declined which never stopped the girls from pursuing him but here he was getting asked out again from this completely new person.

*well it could be a good experience to try dating someone and it could give me a better answer of why she smells different than a human does* thought Nastu as he looked back at her.

"Okay Yumma I'll go out with you" said Natsu as he showed his signature grin to her.

"Thank you!" She said as she hugged him like crazy,eventually letting go of him.

"I'm sorry I never did ask you your name" Yumma said apologetically.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said giving her a smile.

She gave him one back "well Natsu do you think we could go on a date tomorrow?" Asked Yumma full of hope.

"Hmm sure I don't see why not" Natsu said smiling again.

"Okay! It's date then" Yumma said while giving Natsu her cellphone number before waving goodbye to Natsu,*to easy* Raynare thought as she started walking the opposite way of Natsu.

Natsu waved goodbye back to her before continuing home,*who are you and what are you planning Yumma?* Natsu thought as he walked home threw the cold night.

 **Wow I thought that was a pretty good chapter what do you guys think? Next chapter will take part of the date and meeting Asia for the first time so I hope you guys are liking this story so far, I'm having a good time writing these chapters so I'll do my best to keep it up! Next time on Dragon Slayers new adventure! The first date and the nun. This is xXBloody DeathXx signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody xXBloody DeathXx here and welcome back to Dragon slayer new adventure! I sincerely apologize for the delay of my story,there are two reasons why I didn't upload one was because of school the work has just been pulling up and I needed to get it out of the way. The second reason was out of laziness I had a couple opportunities to write more chapters but didn't feel like it, so I apologize again. So when the time comes Natsu will have his own peerage and I need idea's for a queen, I'm thinking either Akeno,Grayfia,Rossweise,or Tiamat those are my current candidate's for the position of queen. So let me know what you guy's think I'm routing for Tiamat! Now on with the story.**

"Speaking"

*thinking*

 **"Shouting"**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or high school DxD**

 _Chapter 6:First date!? And a nun?_

It was Saturday morning around 10:32AM and Natsu was sitting on a bench at the park waiting for "Yumma" to arrive,while he waited he was contemplating they events that occurred yesterday,first he goes with Rias and the group to slay a stray devil, then a couple minutes later a strange girl ask him out on a date with a scent that was different compared to normal humans or devil's accept for Akeno.

Natsu was thinking so much that he didn't even notice the slow presence sneaking up on him.

"Boo" said a voice behind Natsu making him jump and quickly turning his body to see who the newcomer was, when he did he saw a laughing Yumma behind the bench he was originally sitting on.

"Geez Yumma don't freak me out like that." Said Natsu as he was recumposing himself from Yumma's little prank.

"Hahaha I'm...sorry...hahaha...it's...it's just your reaction was priceless hahaha" replied Yumma still laughing at Natsu's reaction.

*sigh this is gonna be an interesting day* Natsu thought while still watching Yumma (Oh if he only knew).

"Alright I think I'm good" Yumma said finally calming down from what just transpired."So do you have anything in mind for what we'll be doing today?" asked Yumma innocently pretending she didn't do anything wrong in the last minute.

"Well I was thinking first we go get something to eat,then we could go watch a movie,then go to the arcade" said Natsu while scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Sounds like fun! Let's go!" Yumma said looking excited for the upcoming activities for today to transpire.

"Alright" said Natsu with his famous goofy grin on his face making Yumma's heart skip a beep.

"Then let's get going" Yumma said while grabbing Natsu's left arm dragging him out of the park.*what's wrong with me? I'm here to kill him nothing more. So why do I feel like this!?* Yumma thought while dragging Natsu to a nearby restaurant.

After they finished eating they headed to the movies where they got two tickets to a new scary movie that was playing, needless to say it was an interesting experience for Natsu. Of course his seen movies before in earth-land and here in this in world,however he never really considered movies that scary. What really caught Natsu's attention wasn't the movie but the way Yumma acted towards the movie,every time their was a scary scene she would freak out and latch on to Natsu's arm putting his arm right between her ample breasts making Natsu have a have a light shade of pink on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Yumma who snickered to herself, these kinds of actions happened throughout the whole movie until the movie ended much to Natsu's relief and to Yumma's amusement.

After the movie they took a small 30 minute break then headed to the arcade, once there Natsu and Yumma started playing a whole different assortment of games. Which ended up to them staying there for a couple hours longer than expected, on their way out Yumma stopped to look into a claw machine. When Natsu noticed this he followed her line of site to a Dragon like plushy in the middle of they other plushes, Natsu then put in two quarters and started moving the claw to the center successfully getting the plushy. Natsu then took it and gave it to Yumma much to her suprise, she looked at the plushy then back to Natsu who had his signature grin on his face making Yumma look down to hide the blush on her face.

 **timeskip**

The time was now 6:17 P.m. and was now dark so the two decided to go back to the park to finish up their day together,

the two were now sitting on a bench looking at the night sky watching the stars comeout. While Natsu was looking at the star's Yumma's face was shadowed because of her hair and hugging the plushy Natsu got her tightly to her chest.

*I have to kill him it's orders! Yet why am I having such a hard time getting the courage to do it? I mean it's not like I haven't killed before so why?* Yumma thought as she looked at Natsu just staring up at the sky.

*I have to do it*Yumma thought as she got up, her actions made Natsu stop looking at the sky and looked at her.

"Hey Natsu can you follow me?" Yumma asked waiting for Natsu to reply, he simply nodded and got up to follow her.

Yummy walked to the center of the park where the fountain was and walked all the way to the edge of the fountain then spun around with a smile on her face as Natsu stopped just two meters away from her.

"I have a question to ask you to commemorate out first date" Yumma said with a smile still on her face and took a big step closing the distance between the two.

"Ask away" Natsu said with a smile on his face, never revealing that his guard was up just in case something happened. Cause ever since Yumma reached the edge of the fountain he could feel a murderous aura coming from her and growing with each step she took.

Taking another big step towards Natsu only leaving a foot between Natsu and herself, she then stood up on her tippy toes and whispered her question.

"Would you die for me?" She asked,this made Natsu fully alert as he saw Yumma take a couple steps back and jump into the air with a black aura surrounding her body.

This was a interesting display of events as the black aura finally disappeared and showed a completely different woman than Yumma. This women had black hair that went to her mid-back, she was a couple inches taller just a little shorter than Natsu. She barely had any clothes on only wearing black panties, a couple black wraps barely covering her even larger bosom, and black knee high socks with boots. She had two black feathery wings protruding from her back and her black eyes now we're a dark purple, all in all she had a nice figure the only thing that didn't fit was the frown on her face.

"What's going on here Yumma?" Nasty asked staring up at her and her back down at him.

"Sorry Natsu but my superiors have ordered me to eliminate a potential potential threat in the future, and my name isn't Yumma it's Raynare" the now named Raynare said while making a spear of light in her right hand.

Natsu's hair covered his eyes as he said "so was today a whole waste of time for you just to get close to me?" Natsu managed to say with a slightly harsh tone while his hair still covered his eyes.

"No not at all Natsu, it was truly a fun time and I enjoyed it but I have no choice I have to follow orders" Raynare said with sorrow in her voice as she finished making the light spear, "I'm sorry Natsu" Raynare said as she threw the spear of light at Natsu making dust clouds spread everywhere.

Raynare then turned around with the dragon plushy wrapped in her arms and was about to fly away until she felt a great amount of magical pressure from behind her making her turn around and widen her eyes in shock at what she saw.

"That was close" Natsu said as he was standing next to a three foot wide crater where he used to be standing, he was completely unscathed and had flames licking his clothes and bare skin as if it was an ordinary thing.

Natsu suddenly vanished making Raynare widen her eyes in shock yet again, she then felt a huge magical presence right behind her but was to then kicked her in the back sending her falling to the ground, making yet another crater in the ground.

Raynare let out a gasp of pain from the force of the kick and lost all of the air in her lungs, she finally got back to her senses and opened her eyes only to see natsu standing right above her with flames still flickering off his body.

"Why Raynare, why did it come to this?" Natsu asked while looking at her with his onyx eyes,like he was drilling into her with his gaze hoping to find an answer.

"Because if I didn't then I would be punished or even killed" Raynare cried out not daring to look Natsu in they eyes.

Natsu stopped his flames and leaned down and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug surprising Raynare as she looked at him.

"Raynare you should do what you wanna do, not be forced to do things you don't wanna do. So I promise I'll protect you so please let me help" Natsu said with sincerity and concern in his voice. His words cut threw Raynare like a knife as she returned his hug and put her head into his chest.

"Thank you...Natsu" she held onto him for another 5 minutes before letting go.

"So what do you plan to do?" Natsu asked as he looked at Raynare.

"I don't know,I can't go back to the cadre without risking getting in trouble so I might just look for a new place to live" said Raynafe while letting out a "sigh".

"Then how about you come live with me?" Natsu said which instantly caught Raynare's attention.

"Really can I!?" Raynare asked while her face was only a couple inches away from Natsu's making them both blush and look away.

"Yeah you can live with me" Natsu managed to say after he calmed down, this caused Raynare to give him a tight hug and kiss him on the cheek making him blush.

"Well now that that's settled let's get going" Natsu said as he got up and helped Raynare to her feet as they started walking to his house with Raynare holding his right arm.

"So what are you if you don't mind me asking" Natsu asked Raynare as they continued walking to his house.

"I'm a fallen angel, that has fallen from being a holy angel for I have sinned" Raynare said while still holding onto Natsu.

"What did you do?" Natsu asked as they were now only a block away from his house.

"I saved a kid from being hit by a car even thought we aren't supposed to show ourselves to regular humans" replied Raynare as she looked down at the ground.

"Thats stupid,all you did was help someone then get out punished for it that's stupid" Natsu said while shaking his head.

"I know but it's all in the past now" Raynare said with a small smile on her face.

"Well were here" Natsu said as he opened the front door for Raynare who gladly walked in and looked at her her new place she'd be staying.

"Oh Raynare I almost forgot to give you this" Natsu said as he handed her the dragon slushy that she lost earlier.

She grabbed it and hugged it close to her,"Thank you" she said while holding the plushy.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep" Natsu said as he let out a yawn and walked upstairs followed by Raynare.

"You can take the room next to mine" natsu said as he pointed towards the door next to his which got a nod from Raynare as they went into there respective rooms.

Natsu got undressed all the way to his boxers and got into his bed slowly drifting off to sleep,with memories of being back with Fairy Tail and never noticing the extra presence that came in his room during the night.

 **timeskip: Next day**

Natsu slowly woke up and started rubbing his eyes,then he stretched his arms out letting his muscles wake up from the deep slumber he awoken from. Then he felt a weight on his lower half of his body, so he did the most logical thing there was and checked to see what was under the yelped in surprise when he saw a fully naked Raynare in his bed with her arms wrapped around his torso, Natsu got a very clear view of her body from he pale white skin of her neck to her ample breasts that were completely exposed. His line of sight then moved to her toned chest, then to her plump ass and legs.

Natsu quickly shook his perverted thoughts out of his head as he quickly got up to get dressed only to hear a displeased grown from the woman from his bed.

Raynare got up and stretched while stifling a yawn, when Natsu saw this he couldn't help but look at her bouncing breasts,he then quickly turned his head to avoid from being seen which failed since Raynare caught him looking at her which made her smirk.

She got up and wrapped herself around Natsu's back making him stiffen up,she then rubbed her chest up and down his back making him stiffen even more.

"Natsu~"Raynare said in a sexy tone that made natsu shutter."I really appreciate that you offered up your home to me, if only there was some way I could repay my saver" Raynare said with a more sultry voice.

"N..no need to repay me,oh I'm going to go out and get some more groceries so I want to you to stay here and lay low okay" Natsu said trying to quickly defuse the situation.

"Aww fine but you owe me one" Raynare whispered into Natsu's ear making him shiver.

*Must resist urge to mate!* Natsu thought as he finally got dressed and quickly left the house, he could have sworn he heard laughing coming from behind him.

Natsu finally finished his shopping errand and was heading back on his way to the house when he suddenly ran into somebody who fell to the ground while he just staggered back.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going" Natsu said apologetically then looked at the person he bumped into.

The person he bumped into was wearing a nun uniform, had blonde silky hair, and green eyes she looked about one or two years younger than him from his perspective.

"Oh no I'm sorry I also wasn't paying attention to where I was going" said the young nun who bowed her head to him.

"It's fine I guess we both just need to be more careful huh" Natsu said while grinning.

"Wait you can understand me?" The young nun asked in surprise while looking at Natsu.

"Yeah why is that such a surprise?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh it's just I didn't think I'd run into someone who understood Italian here" said the nun as she explained herself.

"Oh in that case are you new here?" Natsu asked while looking at her to see her reply.

"Yes I just got here today to work at the church in town but I'm not really good at speaking Japanese so I couldn't ask for directions,...do you then no you can help me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah I think I know where it is" Natsu replied while thinking where it was.

"Really thank you sir!" She said while having a smile on her face.

"No problem, so what's your name?" Nasty asked with his usual grin as they walked in random direction.

"Oh forgive me my name is Asia Argento" said the now identified Asia.

"Nice you my name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said while still grinning.

They talked for a couple minutes until they heard a cry coming from the park, they both turned to see a boy scraped his knee and his mother helping him up. Natsu was surprised when Asia walked up and knelt next to the boy and started to heal the wound, once the wound was fully closed she gave the boy a smile as he smiled back at her before the mother quickly took him away.

Asia walked back to Natsu and they began to walk in silence,until Natsu broke the silence.

"How did you do that? I've only seen one other person that's been able to do what you just did" Natsu said as he quickly covered his mouth.

"Really you've seen another person that's been able to heal wounds? Well personally I don't know how I can do it but I use it to help other's in need" Asia said as she continued walking with Natsu.

"Well that's a nice thing to do, and it's so cool how you healed the wound so quickly" Natsu said while praising her making her blush.

"Thank you Natsu-san" said Asia as they both saw the church up ahead.

"Well we're here" Natsu said as he stopped walking feeling his muscles and nerves tense up in pure admiration for him to leave.

"Thank you again Natsu can I offer to make in the church" Asia asked while looking at him.

"Nah I need to get going but I would gladly hangout with you again Asia" Natsu said with a smile.

"Really you promise?" Asia asked waiting for an answer.

"Of course" said Natsu as they both then said there goodbyes.

Natsu began walking away until he heard a voice from behind him shout his name, he turned around to see Asia.

" **hey Natsu does this mean we're friends?** " Asia yelled from where she stood looking in his direction.

" **of course it does Asia** " Natsu yelled back from where he stood.

They both then waved goodbye as Natsu took one last look at Asia who was entering the church then smiled.

*she reminds me so much of Wendy* Natsu thought then started walking away back home, never realizing the future events that are to come.

 **And chapter 6 done, so how did you guy's like it? I personally think my writing skills have improved since I've been gone, which again I apologize for. I'm going to try at least one upload per week and see what happens from there, during thanksgiving thought I'm going to have what I call thanksgiving rush where I will be releasing multiple stories in that week so I hope you guys will like that. Read,like,review.**

 **Next chapter:nun in need! And FIRST LEMON!**

 **This is xXBloody DeathXx signing off.**


End file.
